


A Helpful Push

by Devsfan55



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devsfan55/pseuds/Devsfan55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is tired of Sherlock and John avoiding their attraction, so he does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helpful Push

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago as a gift for someone in Tumblr. It's not very good, so don't flame it. It was an idea I had that wouldn't leave me alone until I typed it out and it turned out to be a small drabble. Not very good at summaries, rather terrible with formatting, but here it is.

Greg Lestrade was observant. Of course he was. One did not become a Detective Inspector at New Scotland Yard without proper observational skills. Adding to that the fact that he was dating Mycroft Holmes, one of the most observant people in the universe, made what he saw before him most puzzling. 

It had been months since Sherlock first brought John Watson to a crime scene and despite the rude warnings from Donovan, John had stuck around. As a matter of fact, Sherlock and John had become almost inseparable. It was extremely rare to see one without the other, whether it was at a crime scene, on the streets of London or in their flat on Baker street. The only time that they weren't together was when John was working at the clinic or on one of his dates. 

These dates were what puzzled Greg the most. How could John, who lived with a Holmes, not know that these dates were just a waste of his time? Greg shook his head as he watched the two interacting at the table. It was like watching a newly married couple at times, with longing looks and so much blatant touching. Greg rolled his eyes as he thought of the months past and the things he had seen. 

He had lost count of the times he had caught John staring at Sherlock's lips. He had seen them both close enough to be breathing the other's air, had caught them cuddled together on the couch at their flat. He had even had the unfortunate opportunity to witness the tented proof of both Sherlock and John's interest in the other and hid an embarrassed laugh as they each ran to their bedrooms to remedy the issue. 

He had no idea how one the smartest men he knew hadn't deduced his feelings. He assumed it was because he felt he had none. That was coming to an end tonight if Greg had anything to do with it. 

Mycroft had been supportive of Greg's plan and had even enjoyed helping him prepare the dinner that brought them all together. He waited until dinner was finished and they had moved to the den in Mycroft’s flat. He smirked as Sherlock and John sat close on the couch as both he and Mycroft excused themselves to make tea. Greg kept a careful eye on the two men on the couch and watched as they drifted ever closer together. As Mycroft carried the tray of tea and biscuits, Greg quietly slipped behind the two. With one quick motion he put one hand behind each man's head and pushed their heads together. The result was comical as they tried at first to pull away, but then gave in. Greg removed his hands and smiled as they began to kiss in earnest. Taking the cup of tea offered to him by Mycroft, he grabbed his lover's hand and left the room, leaving the new couple to their own devices in front of the Christmas tree.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that wasn't too bad and you found it slightly amusing. Thanks for reading.


End file.
